Black Turned White and White Turned Black
by opalthehappypanda
Summary: Yang gives Ruby two beanies that turn the wearers hair a different color. White Rose and Bumblebee. AU. One-shot.


**HI! This is my first RWBY fic. I was aiming for White rose and a little of bumblebee. This is an AU. Because to me, Pyrrha is forever alive. The end of volume 3 almost killed me. First was Penny then it was Pyrrha. I mean why?Just why? I WANT A PENNY HUG! * sigh* Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this.  
**

* * *

Dust is… odd. It can fire, ice, lighting, air, water, .etc. But mixing different kinds of dust. Well, that's just not safe. But mixing MIXED dust with other things? That's asking for it. And that's why Yang did it. Because, why not?

"Ruby!" yelled Yang. "I got you something when I was out!" One blur of red later was Ruby standing no, make that shaking in front of Yang with her cape moving a little behind her. "Here you g," Yang said holding out two beanies with a beautiful white rose on both of them with a red background.

"Why two?" asked the one in red and black.

"Ruby, I know." Said Yang with a knowing look in her eyes.

"You know what?!" Ruby was starting to sweat.

"Weiss." yep, Yang knew. At first, Yang thought Ruby was going to deny it, then she sighed, "Is it really that obvious?" she asked with her shoulders slumped forward making her look small. Well smaller. "Yep, Blake could see it too. And Pyrrha, even Jaune, oh, let's see, Nora, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Fox, Ozpin , and I think Goodwitch knows as well. Oh, and there's-" Ruby cut her off there."Okay, okay! I get your point! But what are the hats for?" At that Yang smiled. "So you two could match!" she said happily. Ruby just stared at her.

"What?!"

"Is this a prank Yang?"

"What?! No! Not this time, I swear." Ruby looked into her eyes to see of she was lying. A few moments later Ruby smiled, hugged Yang, then ran off to find Weiss. "Ha, sorry Ruby, my fingers are crossed."

"Weiss! Weiss! Weis-"

"Ruby, I'm right here stop yelling," said Weiss who was sitting at her desk studying. Looking up she saw Ruby holding the red and white beanies."Ruby. Where did you get those?" Ruby looking at the beanies then smiled holding one out for Weiss to take.

Weiss didn't move.

Ruby moved forward one small step.

Weiss still didn't move.

Rudy moved again, the beanie right under Weiss's nose.

Weiss's glaring only got stronger.

"Answer the question."

"Fine, I got them from Yang." Weiss paled.

"It's okay! I tried one of them on! There really warm." Weiss looked from the hat to Ruby's head. Well, Ruby did check to see if it was okay, and she looks same. Looking away Weiss held out a hand for one of the beanies. Handing one to Weiss Ruby took out the hair piece letting her hair down.

"Hey! Ruby what are you-" Ruby cut her off.

"If your hair is up the beanie can't go on your head. But if your hair is down…" Ruby trailed off, then put on the beanie in her hands and put it on Weiss's head. "And there you go!"

"Ruby I'm not going to wear this anywhere." Weiss frowned.

"Too late now! Come on let's go outside! It's SNOWING!" Ruby pulled Weiss from for chair and started to drag her out the door after putting on her own beanie.

"Ruby! Ruby wait! I was studying!"

"You can do that later! NOW COME ON!" With the final pull, Ruby got Weiss past the doorway. Giving up Weiss let Ruby drag her outside. Pasting Coco, who gave her a thumbs-up.

Getting to the main doors Ruby let go of Weiss. "If we're going outside can I at least put my in a bun?" asked Weiss.

"Only if you put the hat back on after." said Ruby.

"Fine." Taking off the hat she handed it to Ruby so she could have her hands free. Pulling a hair tie out of nowhere Weiss put her hair into a bun.

"Heh, you kind of look like Winter with your hair like that." giggled Ruby.

"Do you want to go outside or not?" said Weiss taking the hat back. Ruby failed to see the small spot of black on top of Weiss's head.

"Right, sorry, sorry. Now come on let's GO!" Ruby graded Weiss's hand and pulled her outside into the snow.

"Why are you so excited? It's just snow." Weiss asked.

"Back at Signal we hardly ever got snow. When we did everything became white! It was like the forest got a do-over."

"Wow, in Atlas there was snow all the time. I never really thought about how that's not the case for others."

"I can't blame you. Till I meet you I didn't think about people living in Atlas and how they most see snow all the time. No more talking! It's snow TIME!" with that Ruby flopped onto the snowy ground face first and started to make a snow angel. "Ruby, get up you're going to get snow in your clothes," said Weiss who was trying not to laugh.

Ruby flipped over on her back. "But it's more fun this way. And if I do it on my back it wouldn't work because my cape will get in the way." Weiss sighed. "I'm back inside if all you're going to do is roll around in the snow." with that Weiss turned and started to walk back. Only to get hit in the back by a snowball.

That Ruby threw.

Weiss slowly turned around. "Ruby," Ruby knew that tone. "Why did you throw a snowball at me?"

"Uh, I, heh, you see I, umm, I .. don't, know?" Ruby said quietly looking down.

Pff.

Ruby hit the ground butt first. Stunned. Snowball, a snowball was thrown at her face. By Weiss. Wait. WHAT?! Blinking Ruby looked up at Weiss. "Do you just?"

"Throw a snowball at you? Yes, I did. I think you should run unless you want more where that came from." Weiss said with a smirk on her face as she tossed a snowball up and down in one hand as if it the most normal thing in the world. One look at Weiss's face told Ruby to run. The snowball wasn't helping.

With that lovely thought, Ruby got up and ran. After only two steps she got nailed in the back of her head. Ruby kept on running. Before they know it it was a full out snowball fight.

Blake watched the mini battle from the window back at the dorm. Taking a sip from her hot coco Blake turned to Yang. "Why are Ruby and Weiss wearing matching beanies?"

"Wait! Are they really?!" Yang ran to the window to see that Blake was right. They're wearing the beanies. "Oh, this is going to be good when they get back."

Blake looked at Yang a little scared. "What did you do to those hats?"

"I may have put some of my mixed dust on the inside of do you ask?"

"Is that the same dust that turned Coco's hair yellow?" asked Blake already knowing the answer.

"Yep. Don't worry, her hair turned back to brown after a few hours," said Yang waving her off. Blake said nothing thinking that she should get a camera ready when the R and W of the team come back. This is going to be priceless.

Ruby and Weiss came back to the dorm covered in snow and laughing. "Oh, man, I don't think I've ever had that much fun before, Ruby," said Weiss.

"Same. I think you went I a little overboard with using your glyphs, though," replied Ruby.

"You were using your semblance, so I used mine," said Weiss as she took off her beanie. Shaking off the snow she turned to Ruby. "Do you want to get some hot chocolate after I change into some fresh clothes?"

"..."

"Ruby?"

"..."

"Ruby, are you okay?" asked Weiss waving a hand in front of Ruby's face.

"Um, Weiss, your hair is … different." Ruby finally said.

"What do you mean?"

Ruby opened a drawer and pulled out a mirror handing it to Weiss. Taking it, Weiss stared at her reflection. Her hair was no longer white.

It was black. Jet. Black. "Ruby. Take off your beanie." Weiss said threw gritted teeth. Ruby did as she was asked and took off the hat.

White. Ruby's hair was now white. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, here." Weiss handed the mirror back so Ruby could her new hair.

"...YANG!" screamed Ruby.

Yang's head popped out of the bathroom along with a camera in her hand. "Yes?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"These beanies were a prank weren't they?" Ruby asked holding out the one she was wearing.

"It may have been. Why? Not liking the new look?" laughed Yang.

"Yang so help me I will cut your hair off if this is permanent!" screamed Weiss as she pointed Myrtenaster at Yang's throat.

"No, it's not permanent. It'll go away in a few hours," she said taking a step back.

"Good answer."

"I just hope you don't have a bad hare day Weiss." At that Weiss ran to Yang wanting to strangle her, but was stopped Ruby, who in a flash of rose petals was in front of Weiss trying to push her back, with little luck. While Blake took Yang by the back of her shirt and dragged her into the hallway.

It's going to be a while before Weiss talks to Yang. If ever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you see any mistake let me know so I can fix it. This is also a One-shot but I will fix things like spelling and what not. Sorry if everyone same kind of OOC.**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


End file.
